


Howl of the Pack

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: werewolfbigbang, Drama & Romance, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Jared, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Protective Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared have a wonderful life together; they are wolves and lovers, a family and pack. They have a six year old son and Jared is pregnant with their daughter, and he’s due to give birth any day. One night an enemy of the pack takes Jared and his son hostage. While Jensen hunts down the threat, Jared finds himself in a desperate battle to keep not only himself out of harms way but his children as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared was huddled under the blankets on the bed, holding his son tightly against him and shivering so hard his teeth were chattering. The cabin he was in was built with strong, solid wood, however, it didn’t have much insulation, which allowed a freezing draft to fill the room. 

The heating unit had crapped out last fall, leaving the cabin with practically no warmth. It was old and had been in the family for years, going back a few decades. The cabin certainly needed work, but it was holding up, which Jared was very thankful for.

He never thought he would be here now, spending hours in this miserable cabin, shivering in fear and cold, holding his and Jensen’s six-year-old son in a tight embrace. The blankets on them helped, but they didn’t stop the chilliness completely. A shudder went through Jared, traveling from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, a bone deep shiver that made him ache all over.

Dear god, it was so very cold. He felt his son tremble as well and he hugged Colin tighter. He rubbed the boy’s back, trying to warm him up and comfort his child as well. Tear tracks were still lining Colin’s chubby cheeks, evidence that he had been crying earlier. The reason for Colin’s tears was standing by the door of the cabin, a threat that made Jared snarl. He kissed Colin’s head, trying to comfort his son.

Colin was a strong boy, a strong wolf, just like his fathers. Jared and Jensen were the strongest wolves of the pack and Colin was so much like them, compassionate and brave, the best of both of them. When he grew up he would be an exceptional man as well, one that would make his father’s proud. 

Colin was extremely smart and courageous like Jared, and brave and honorable like Jensen. There was no doubt in their minds that one day their son would be a great Alpha, like Jensen. But Colin was a youngling and there was only so much a little boy could take. 

Right now his life was supposed to be filled with joyful happiness, not fear and sadness. Jared cast a glance across the room, seeing the threat still standing there, and he hugged Colin tighter. The boy was nestled in the crook of Jared’s arm, snuggled as close to him as he could get without putting too much presser on his dad’s swollen belly. 

Jared was nine months pregnant and due to give birth any day now. His belly was plump and round, and his baby bump was so large that when he stood he couldn’t even see his own two feet. He could still walk but he waddled mostly. His back was sore and his hips hurt from the strain the pregnancy was putting on his body, his belly feeling so unbelievably full.

Soon, Jared thought with a loving smile. Soon my child will be born, my sweet girl.

He was such a proud dad, as was Jensen. The Omega wolf remembered the many times Jensen trailed sweet soft kisses over his heaving belly, how the Alpha would smile when he felt a push against his lips from the child inside him. Jared remembered the look on Jensen’s face, seeing joy and shear happiness shining so clear, a look that matched his own. It was those sweet moments that made Jared smile the most.

Slowly, he ran his hand over his stomach, rubbing his belly soothingly. The skin was hard and firm, making his navel jut out in a funny way. Colin always giggled about how his belly button was like a push button, as if all you had to do was push gently on the one spot and you would have a brand new baby sibling. The silly child logic made Jared grin but only for a moment. He felt a tremor under the skin of his tummy and the press of a little hand against his.

Jared felt a kick seconded later and tears came to his eyes when he felt his child move. His baby girl; safe inside him. The contractions hadn’t started yet, but the pain was growing and his birth canal was open, and something told him it would be soon. Colin had come early, almost two weeks, and Jared suspected that his daughter would carry the tradition as well. Call it instinct, both human and wolf, but Jared was certain that by the end of the night he would give birth. 

He prayed that his baby didn’t come until they were back at home safe with Jensen. Another wave of cold November air blew through the cracks of the cabin and the room filled with a burst of frigid chilliness; the cold seeped into Jared’s body and he trembled harder, his teeth chattering loudly in the quietness of the room. 

The shiver brought a flash of pain as well and he winced, hissing as he rubbed his swollen baby bump. He managed to gather the strength to smile when Colin looked at him with a concerned gaze. He brushed a hand through his son’s blond hair, reassuring him. Jared’s body was screaming in pain, both from the cold and the events of the night, but he wasn’t worried about himself, only the safety of his children.

He placed a tender kiss to his boy’s forehead and Colin snuggled closer, clinging to him desperately as if his life depended on it—and it did, they weren’t safe, not by a long shot. They were in danger and the proof of that was standing just a few feet away from him. A sharp shiver wracked Colin’s body and he curled in on himself, hugging Jared and whimpering softly. 

Jared pulled the blankets tighter around his shoulders, willing the young boy’s body to be warmed by both his touch and the cloth. It was known that wolves’ body temperature ran hotter than humans but it seemed like now even that luck wasn’t helping. The boy was still shaking, as was his father.

Jared trembled harder and his teeth chattered louder, even as he sat there trying not to focus on the cold air filling the bedroom. The temperature seemed to be steadily dropping as time went by, only growing colder, the cabin and the blankets offering them little warmth. Jared hunkered down into the blankets and hugged Colin, wishing they could be with Jensen. He would give anything to be with his alpha right now; anything to just lay in his arms in their warm bed at home.

“M’cold, papa,” Colin whispered, skittish and scared, the tone making Jared’s heart break with sadness.

The young boy began to whimper louder and his body was trembling harder from the cold. Jared felt new tears come to his eyes as he watched his son, seeing the young boy looking miserable as he lay curled up against his father. His little boy was so very cold, as was he—both their bodies shuddering uncontrollably.

Jared heard a chuckle from the other side of the room, one that made his stomach churn. He glared at Derek, once again wishing death upon the man. He allowed part of his wolf to show, his eye changing from hazel to yellow and his fangs elongating as he snarled viciously. Due to his weakness he wasn’t able to let the entire transformation overtake him, to allow the wolf within him to immerge. 

Still he snarled at the other wolf, showing Derek that he wouldn’t go down without a fight should it come to that. Jared may have been nine months pregnant and weak from exhaustion, but he was still Colin’s father and he would defend his son at all cost. He would die for his boy, as well as his unborn child.

Derek wasn’t fazed at all by the aggression; he simply palmed his crotch and blew a kiss at Jared, his action enraging Jared that much more. The evil man was naked as the day he was born, unlike Jared who wore a pair of sneakers, lose sweat pants and an oversized cotton shirt. Jared had the blankets wrapped around him and his son but they were so thin the cloth was almost useless. The cold didn’t bother Derek because he himself was so cold hearted. He was a twisted wolf and an enemy to both Jared and Jensen. 

Aroused by the threat he present to Jared, Derek rubbed his semi hard on, putting on a show in front of Jared, moaning lustfully as he pawed at his cock, uncaring of his perverse actions in the presence of a young child. Colin hadn’t looked at Derek more than once tonight; he had put his head down and kept his face hidden against Jared’s side, doing just as his papa had ordered. 

Jared told his son to keep his head down, he did not want Colin to see the sick gestures Derek was making, and the boy had hid his face, only looking at Jared when Jared whimpered in pain, then going back to hiding his face so as not to see the disgusting man displaying himself.

“I’m going to kill you, you bastard,” Jared snarled at the wolf, drawing his son in closer, his parental instincts to protect his offspring ringing like bells in his head. “I'm going to rip your throat out and gut you, I promise you that. And if I don’t then Jensen will.”

Derek scoffed, cocky as ever. “Mind your blood pressure, Jared. Wouldn’t want to cause any harm to the little one inside you, now would you? It would be such a shame if you carried that baby inside you all this time and then lost it in the end because your body couldn’t take the stress.”

Jared knew Derek was right and it left his skin crawling. The pack doctor told him he needed to take it easy and rest, that being under high stress wasn’t good for him or the baby. Jared was sure that this moment right here, being held captive by an Alpha who was hell bent on and determined to rule every pack in the southern land, was certainly not calming nor relaxing.

Jared forced himself to be silent and not let Derek get to him. He had to remain calm, both his children’s lives, as well as his own—all of their lives depended on it. He gazed across the room, seeing the shotgun still resting where it had fallen earlier, resting right by Derek’s foot. Jared couldn’t make a move to get it—he wouldn’t even make it off the bed. 

Colin whimpered as he shivered again and Jared kissed his cheek, calming the boy.

Jared thought back to just hours ago, his mind reminding him how he got here.


	2. Chapter 2

The ambush happened so suddenly.

One moment Jared and Jensen were walking home with Colin, strolling through the woods without a care in the world, the next moment the sound of a wolf howl stopped them at a stand-still in their tracks. The tone held a menacing threat in it, the call of an attack.

Jensen cast a glance at his pregnant mate and his son, seeing that both of them had frozen in fear. The Alpha recognized that sound; he knew the call belonged to Derek, a rogue wolf who had made a threat against him and his pack just a few months ago.

Derek was an Alpha and a son of a bitch; he thought that just because he was born that way he was entitled to everything. He thought the world should be served to him on a silver platter simply because he wore the mark of an Alpha. But being born an Alpha didn’t make you one—it was a privilege and a way of life that was earned by the respect of the pack. 

Jensen was the Alpha not because he was the strongest or bravest, but because he was loyal, honorable, and protective to his pack. He didn’t demand their respect and he didn’t order them to bow before him. He had power and authority, but he never once abused those gifts.

Jensen earned the pack’s respect because he in turn respected them. He treated them all like family, with love and devotion, and he put his wolves first, seeing to it that their needs were met before his own. He was completely unselfish. Above all, Jensen took care of his family; his pregnant mate Jared, and his beautiful son Colin who he adored more than life itself. Jensen was a family man, a caring and loving father, and a very proud daddy. His family’s needs, as well as his pack’s needs, always came before him. 

Derek didn’t think like that; he wished to rule every pack in the southern lands simply because he was an Alpha. He thought he could just take wherever he damn well pleased, he only cared about himself. He showed up a few weeks earlier and challenged Jensen to a fight, intent on tearing Jensen apart.

There was a fight, and Jensen sent Derek home with his tail between his legs, having won fair and square. Before he left, Derek made him a promise that he would be back and when he returned, he swore to kill Jensen and take his mate, as well as their children. 

When he uttered those words Jensen also made him a promise. “If you so much as come onto my land again I will kill you, I give you my word on that, you son of a bitch.” Jensen growled viciously, bearing his razor sharp teeth and Derek took off without another word. 

Jensen, nor Jared, had seen the wolf since then but the threat was always with them in the back of their minds. Jensen was tempted to put his pregnant mate and son on lockdown but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He would not have his family living like prisoners in their own home. He and Jared took precautions, and they kept their guard up, just to be safe. When a few weeks passed without incident Jensen felt that the threat was over and life carried on for him and his family. 

But now it was clear as day that Derek had come to make good on his threat.

Jensen’s first instinct was to get his family back home where they would be safe. Another howl filled the air, still far off, but closer than the one before. Colin stared crying and he clung to Jared’s leg, whimpering. He was part human but he was also a wolf; his animal sprit heard the howl and he recognized the threat loud and clear. The sound scared him terribly.

The heart-wrenching sob broke Jared’s heart and enraged Jensen. The alpha felt a wave of anger flash though his body like a streak of lighting and he snarled. How dare that motherfucker scare his little boy!

Another howl sounded out, Derek was coming for them. Jensen tensed when he realized that the sound was coming from the direction of their home. That sick son of a bitch was just waiting for them to return so he could attack them and slaughter them in a place that was supposed to be a sanctuary, a safe haven. They couldn’t go that way—not home.

The cabin, Jensen thought. He could get Jared and their son there, they would be safe, and then he could come back and rip Derek to pieces. It wasn’t far and it was stocked with weapons and some supplies. It was a place they rented out to travelers, both human and wolves, who were just making their way through his territory and needed a bed for the night. It would be a safe place for Jared and Colin; they could hide out there while Jensen dealt with the threat of the other wolf.

The Alpha didn’t care about himself; he just wanted his mate, son and his unborn daughter out of harm’s way. Jensen didn’t wait another second before he acted. He took hold of Jared’s hand, scooped up Colin into his arms, and together, the family made a run for it. 

Jensen could shift into wolf form and so could Colin, it would be faster to move on four legs than two, but they couldn’t leave Jared. The Omega wolf was doing okay walking on two legs with his full swollen belly—there was no way he could run on four legs. They moved through the woods as a family, hand in hand, rushing past trees and bushes, and stepping over fallen branches, moving as fast as they could. 

Jared was trying to keep up, moving his feet as fast as he could, but it was hard. He waddled as fast as he could, clutching his belly as he struggled to put distance behind him. It didn’t take long to wear him out and he felt exhausted already. The Omega wolf slowed a little bit, already out of breath. Jensen tugged on his mate’s arm and Jared continued to move, running as fast as he could.

He stumbled but he didn’t trip. He held his mate’s hand and let his Alpha guide him, knowing that Jensen was going to get them somewhere safe. They moved as swiftly as they could, trying to be as quiet as the night creatures that lurked in the woods. Jared’s legs were killing him as they moved quickly, his hips especially now but he gritted his teeth and bared it. They pushed on until he couldn’t run anymore. He stopped, feeling light headed, his belly and back aching something fierce.

“Jared, sweetheart, come on,” Jensen urged, tugging at his arm as he did, desperate to keep Jared moving. He wasn’t sure if Derek was following them: although he was sure the wolf was he hadn’t seen anything behind them when he glanced back. 

Still he didn’t want to stop to find out. 

Jared forced himself to move again but it was difficult; his legs were burning with pain and he was short of breath. He panted and rubbed his swollen belly, his hands pressing into his aching muscles, trying to ease the agony. Sweat pooled at his temples and between his shoulder blades, dripping down his spine and soaking into his shirt. A sudden chill ran though him and Jared shivered, cursing himself for not dressing in warmer clothes.

It was November and the air was cold but he had been feeling warm most of the day so he didn’t think he would need more than his sweat pants and a shirt. He was sure his overheated body would keep him warm. Jensen, Jared, and their son were just going to take a short walk, just long enough for him to stretch his legs and get some fresh air, ten minutes tops. Jared didn’t think he would get cold so quickly but now it was clear that he had made a mistake. He had to stop; he was hurting too much to go on.

“Jared, please,” Jensen begged as he hugged Colin. “I know you’re hurting but we have to get to the cabin. It’s just a little bit farther; I know you can do it. We are so close. Come on.”

“I-I can’t, Jensen,” Jared panted, feeling a wave of hot pain rush though him, followed by a kick of his child. “It hurts, Jensen.”

“I know, Jay, but you have to move. Come on, we have to get to the cabin.”

Jared wanted to move, dear god he did want to run, but he hurt so much. His belly was so swollen and the pain was nauseating. He didn’t move at first, only stayed still until he heard his son’s voice.

“Please, papa.” Colin’s small hand came to his face, palming his cheek, the pudgy fingers so soft and gentle, and Jared looked up at his family.

Their eyes were pleading with him, begging him to move, and he saw how much they loved him, how desperate they both were to get him some place safe. He squeezed Jensen’s hand and gave Colin a small reassuring smile, and together, the family moved hand in hand once again. It took everything he had in him and more but they made it to the creek and they moved carefully though the rushing water. It was cold, almost freezing, and felt like ice but they forced their way through it. 

Colin clung to Jensen’s neck as the water rushed over him; it wasn’t too deep but it came up to Jared and Jensen’s waist. The coldness took Jared’s breath away and left his teeth chattering. He gasped and grunted in pain as the cold water stung him like needles. He hurt all over, the coldness making his body go numb quickly. 

Jensen urged him on, knowing they couldn’t stay in the water for long, not if they wanted to run the risk of getting hypothermia. A flash of pain constricted in Jared’s belly and he was sure he was going to collapse soon but he forced himself to carry on.

He saw his child gazing at him with wide terrified eyes as he held tight to Jensen. Jared couldn’t let his son down—he wouldn’t. His little boy needed him. He pushed on and the family made it across the creek. Jensen practically dragged Jared through the woods and Jared did his best to stay on his feet. Finally the trees thinned out and the cabin came into view.

“Look Daddy!” Colin squealed as he pointed to the house. “We made it!”

Jensen saw the house and he thanked God they were safe. He glanced at Jared, seeing his mate swaying from exhaustion, cheeks flushed from the cold, panting from shortness of breath. Jared was holding his swollen belly and he looked like he was going to faint at any moment. Jensen set Colin down and took hold of his chin, making sure that his son was looking right at him.

“Colin, I need your help, buddy. Papa is worn out and I have to help him. I want you to run ahead into the house, get some blankets and some water for Jared. Now, Colin, go!”

Without another word, his son dashed off towards the cabin, running up the long walkway as if the devil himself was after him. Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared’s waist and supported him as they walked up the path. It was a struggle to support Jared’s weight but he didn’t fail. Jensen’s wolf, his will to protect his mate, gave him strength. 

By the time he got Jared into the house, Colin had a pile of blankets and a bottle of water ready. Jensen set his mate on the bed, drawing the covers up over him and tucking the blankets around Jared.

Colin crawled onto the bed next to his dad as Jensen headed towards the kitchen to find the hidden gun. The little boy took the bottle of water and helped his daddy drink. He was shivering from his wet, cold clothes, as was Jared, but that didn’t seem to bother him—all of the boy’s attention was on his father.

Jared drank down the water as his son brushed his hair out of his face. As he finished off the water, Jensen came back with a shotgun, locked and loaded with silver bullets. He had kept it hidden under a loose floorboard in the kitchen, keeping it there in case he ever needed it while he was here.

“Are you okay, Papa?” Colin asked as he pulled the empty bottle away.

Jared pulled his son to him and nodded, taking a few deep breaths as he did. He concentrated on his breathing and on relaxing, trying to calm his racing heart. Jared was still in pain but he was able to breathe easier, despite the cold. He took deep breaths, knowing he needed to calm down, his hand rubbing at his full belly. He smiled softly to his son just as Jensen came over to him.

“Here Jay, take this.” Jared took the gun from Jensen, his other hand still running over his stomach, smoothing his large palm up and down his distended belly. It ached pretty badly, but he focused on Jensen instead of the pain. A second later another shot of pain hit Jared once more and he leaned against the headboard, grasping at his belly and grunting in agony. 

He didn’t have time to focus on the pain; Jensen palmed his cheeks and kissed him deeply, pouring all his love into the kiss. Jared felt the strong and heated emotions in that kiss, sensing just how much Jensen loved and adored him. The kiss was a promise; everything would be all right. Jared kissed Jensen back with passion, tears of both pain and love falling down his cheeks. All too quickly the kiss was broken and Jared gazed up at Jensen.

“Keep this by your side,” Jensen ordered, nodding to the shotgun. “I’m going to double back and take the long way around the forest, catch Derek’s scent and track him down. Then I'm going to kill him. I want you to stay here with Colin until I come back for you. Do not move. If anything comes through that door, anything that is not me, you shoot to kill. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” Jared assured, yet not liking the idea of him and his son being left alone, however he knew Jensen had to do this. His mate kissed him and then Jensen gazed at their son, catching Colin’s attention.

“Buddy, you stay here with papa and the baby, keep them warm and safe.”

Colin nodded and snuggled against Jared, his little hand resting on Jared’s pregnant belly. Jensen kissed Colin’s forehead, proud of his boy for being so brave, then kissed Jared’s lips. He left without another word, leaving Jared and Colin praying for his safe and quick return.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared took a deep breath and snuggled deeper into the blankets, pulling his son closer to him, trying to keep warm. He wasn’t sure how long Jensen had been gone but it felt like it had been hours. The pain was starting to get worse; a sharp throb in his lower abdomen made him wince before the pain moved even lower, a spasm shaking between his thighs. He hissed, and sighed in relief when Colin began rubbing his bludgeoning belly, the little boy trying to help his father.

“Thanks buddy,” Jared ran his hand soothingly though his son’s soft short hair. 

Colin gazed up at him with an adorable smile and bright green eyes, those eyes so much like Jensen’s. Jared prayed that his mate was all right, wishing that he would just kill Derek quickly and return.

But luck was not on their side; suddenly the door was kicked in and before Jared could make a move, Derek rushed into the room, growling viciously. The man wasn’t in wolf form but he was just as fast. Derek ran over to the bed and snatched up Colin, pulling the boy away from his father.

“Daddy!” Colin screamed, letting out a blood-curdling cry.

Jared raised the shotgun but he froze in fear as Derek pulled his son in front of his chest, using the boy like a shield. One single claw elongated and the man used it like a knife, holding the razor sharp nail to Colin's throat.

Jared felt his heart drop. He instantly lowered the gun. “Please, Derek,” he begged, tears welling up in his eyes, fearful for his son’s life. “Just let him go, please. I'm begging you, don’t hurt my boy.”

Derek chuckled as Colin began to cry too. The sight broke Jared’s heart; his little boy looked so scared and his eyes were wide with fright. No father should ever have to see his child like that. Jared begged Derek again to let Colin go; he tossed the gun to the floor by Derek’s feet, holding up his hands and showing them in an act of submission. Jared didn’t care about anything other than having his child safe in his embrace. 

Growling, Derek shoved Colin towards Jared. The little boy raced into his father’s arms and hugged him tight, hiding his head in the crook of Jared’s neck when Jared told him not to look.

“I gotta give you props, Jay,” Derek mused as he looked around the room. “Really smart coming here, hiding out while your Alpha hunted me, but in the end your best efforts failed. Did you really think I wouldn’t find you? Your mate is out looking for me, trying to catch my scent. Too bad I doubled back and covered my trail, and left a fake trail too. Jensen won’t find me now, at least not for a while.”

Jared’s sneered. “Jensen is an excellent hunter and tracker, the best. He will find you, I know it.”

Jensen was by far the best; he had a nose on him that could smell a two-day old trail. He was a two legged, as well as a four legged, tracking machine. He could pick up scents that even the best blood hound dogs couldn’t. Jensen would find them—that was a fact.

Derek chuckled, his eyes flashing golden. “Well it sounds like you’re confident so what am I waiting for. Maybe I should just kill that brat of yours and then put you on your hands and knees and fuck you like the bitch you are. Then when I’m done with you, I’ll leave you lying on the bed with my cum dripping out of your ass. I'll cut your baby out of you and take her with me, and leave you here to rot. How about that, Jay?”

“Fuck you!” Jared roared, his entire body going tense, muscles straining with anger and rage. It was one thing to threaten him and his mate—it was another to threaten their children. He snarled at Derek and bared his teeth.

Colin startled at his outburst and sobbed against his father, clinging to Jared tightly. The pregnant Omega hugged his pup to him, shushing him and rubbing his back, trying to calm his son. A burst of cold air wisped though the cabin and it was then that Jared suddenly realized just how very cold it was. His and Colin’s clothes were still wet from the creek and the cold November air was adding to the chilliness. 

He pulled the blankets tighter around his son as his boy’s sobs eased slightly, glaring at Derek as he did.

The other wolf simply smiled, cocky and unfazed, a feral grin that made Jared’s blood run cold. “Well, it doesn’t look like you’re going anywhere soon, Jay, not in your condition, and since you’re so sure you mate will find us, I think I'll just wait here for him to return. I want him to be here to witness me killing you and your son, as well as your unborn child.”

Jared wanted to kill Derek, slow and painful and messy. He wanted to torture him and make him scream in agony, wanted him suffer for hunting and hurting their family. He knew he couldn’t do anything, not in the state he was in, tired and cold, his belly bulging with his child. He felt helpless; a terrible feeling that hurt his heart. 

Jared remained still and quite, holding his son in his arms, biding his time until Jensen returned. The minutes turned into hours, and the hours dragged on for what felt like days. He felt so cold and he hurt and the pain was becoming more intense by the second. He refused to talk to Derek when the wolf taunted him with more threats; he would not let the wolf get to him, he would not stoop to his level. 

Finally, a heavy silence filled the cabin as both men kept to themselves, both of them still on high alert but thankfully silent. Derek had taken to standing by the door, just behind it, so that when Jensen retuned he could jump him from behind. He didn’t say anything else, just kept stealing looks at Jared that made the Omega snarl. 

Jared lost all track of time as the chill settled in his bones; His clothes were clinging to his body, not wet anymore, but still making everything feel colder. He missed Jensen and he was worried sick about him; he was sure his Alpha had picked up Derek’s trail by now, even with the fake trail the wolf had left behind. 

Derek must have been just as good in covering his tracks as Jensen was, which had to have been the reason why it was taking Jensen longer than normal. But Jensen would track this wolf down and return to his family, Jared was certain of that. The Omega wanted his mate here with him, wanted Jensen to rip the son of a bitch apart with his bare hands. 

As time went by the pain got worse for Jared. Derek took the opportunity to enrage him even more. The wolf began to stroke his cock, moaning as he did so, looking right at Colin with golden eyes. The boy had his back to the perverse wolf and his face was hidden, which Jared was grateful for.

“Don’t you fucking look at him, you sick bastard,” Jared growled, wrapping his arms tighter around his pup, as if to shield the boy from the man’s gaze. He was practically quivering with rage, growling at the Alpha as his body tensed.

The pain flared tenfold and he gasped as it rushed though him. Colin whimpered and began to lift his head to look at him, to make sure his dad was all right, but Jared told him to keep his head down and he did. Derek continued his sick show for a while, tormenting Jared who was too sore, cold and tired that he couldn’t make a move to stop it. All he could do was lay there and be subjected to the filth. 

A wave of pain slammed into Jared, a little lower in his stomach, the agony stronger and harsher this time. His birth canal clenched and twisted and he gasped as muscles tensed and flexed. Jared bit his lip and whimpered, feeling the pressure building quickly in his back.

Another flash of white-hot pain clenched in his belly and he knew then what was happing—his contractions were starting. Another one came then another, all of them bringing with them searing hot pain that grew in intensity with each new one.

Jared panted heavily as the harsh burning pain flashed though his body, his nerve-ending feel like they were on fire. His sounds of distress roused Colin’s attention and the boy looked up at him with a frightened, concerned gaze. Jared wanted to comfort him, wanted to take that look of fear away, but the pain stopped him. He palmed his hard and distended belly, gently caressing it, trying to ease the pain but to no avail.

“Well, well,” Derek purred, smiling at Jared with a satisfied grin. “Looks like the baby decided to come early.”

The pain in his belly was reaching unbearable levels; Jared rubbed his protruding stomach, praying for more time, wishing with all of his soul that Jensen was here. His baby was coming and he couldn’t stop it. He was about to give birth in the presence of his greatest enemy. Jared felt so scared—the fear was like a knife twisting in his heart. He wanted to be home with his alpha, to be safe in the place where he and Jensen had raised their son to have their baby girl. 

Derek came closer and Jared screamed at him to stay back, he did not want Derek anywhere near him or his family, but the wolf didn’t listen. He stalked right up to Jared and placed his palms on his full stomach, feeling the child kick underneath.

“Stay away from my daddy!” Colin yelled, swatting at Derek’s hands where they rested on Jared’s tummy, his young eyes flashing golden with his wolf side.

Jared breathed in long and deep as the pain continued to constrict his lower belly. He pushed back into his pillow and drew his legs up a bit so his knees were bent, trying to cope with the pain of the vice-like contraction gripping his rock hard belly. The pain that was pumping through his body hurt so badly, like thousands of needles stabbing at his belly.

“Oh, God, please,” Jared whimpered as he grabbed his hardened belly, feeling the contraction hit him from within, his birth canal clenching and flexing, bring more pain. “Help me, please. Someone, help me.”

It was right then, the moment those words were spoken, that Jared heard it. A sound, one he knew so well, one that caught his attention even over the agonizing pain. It was a sound that made his heart fill with joy, love and comfort, and safety.

Jensen’s heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

The bond between the wolves, of Omega and Alpha, gave them the ability to sense each other’s moods and hear their heartbeats, loud and clear. Jared heard the beating of Jensen's heart, growing louder. He was close, so close now, less than half a mile from the cabin and he was gaining speed. Jensen was coming for them and coming fast. Colin heard it too, his daddy’s heart echoing in his ears, and he hugged Jared tighter.

Derek didn’t hear Jensen’s heartbeat because he wasn’t pack; he had no bond to Jared or Colin, so the connection wasn’t there. He was a wolf however and he had sharp hearing, which could have been to his advantage had he actually been focused on the sounds around him instead of his enjoyment at tormenting  
Jared. He didn’t hear it, not at all, the cocky wolf too caught up in touching Jared’s belly and uttering vile treats. 

Derek rubbed Jared’s belly as Jared fought weakly to push his hands away. The wolf’s nails scratched harshly at the Omega’s swollen tummy, drawing angry red lines.

“Stop it!” Colin yelled, seeing that the wolf was harming his papa. “I'll kill you, stop hurting my daddy!”

Derek just laughed, unfazed, and Jared whimpered as another contraction shot through his core. Dear god, he felt so helpless, he was in so much pain that he couldn’t even push Derek’s hands away. His baby was coming; she was determined to come into this world tonight, right now. 

Jared cried out in rage when Derek leaned down and nuzzled against his fully belly. The wolf rubbed his face against the bump through the blanket, whispering softly to the baby, as if the child were his own. Jared tried to shove the wolf away from him but he was in too much pain. He didn’t want this wolf touching him or his belly; he wanted Derek dead on the floor.

Smiling with a perverse grin, Derek’s hand slid down and into Jared’s sweat pants. He took hold of the Omega’s cock, giving it a harsh tug and digging his nail into the slit. Jared screamed in pain and outrage, and Derek did it again, grinning as he inflicted torment onto the Omega. He jacked Jared's cock with a tight bruising grip, leaving Jared whimpering in pain, his hips twisting in a sharp motion, causing him even more pain.

“S-Stop please,” Jared cried, trying to move away and failing in his attempts, earning him more pain as Derek tugged on his length.

“No, I'm not going to stop,” Derek sneered. “You’re an omega, nothing more than a bitch, and I’m going to treat you like one.”

Jared cried out and tears streamed down his cheeks as Derek stroked his cock with a vice like grip. The vile man's hands were extremely rough, feeling almost like sandpaper, rubbing the sensitive skin raw. The pain was too much and Jared was sure he would pass out.

Suddenly, Colin heard the sounds of bones being broken and reforming echoing in his ears, coming from outside the cabin.

Jensen—his daddy was here! Coming up the drive way now, shifting from wolf to human. 

Colin’s head whipped around towards the door, seeing the gun lying right in front of it. He smiled, truly smiled, a bright wide grin that was so much like his fathers. It was his movements that drew Derek’s attention. The wolf looked at the boy right as Colin glanced back at him.

“You never should have hurt my papa,” the little boy said, braver now than ever before. His claws elongated and he swiped at Derek’s face, managing to catch his cheek and split the skin.

Derek stumbled back from the bed and grabbed his cheek, howling in pain as blood seeped from the wound and collected in his palm. “You little brat!” He screamed as his eyes flashed yellow and his fangs descended.

Jared was terrified in fear for his child; he clutched his son to him and held him tight, his own fangs growing as he snarled. He was ready; damn the pain, if Derek made one move on his son then Jared would protect Colin at all costs. He didn’t care about the agony he was experiencing, all he cared about was keeping his son safe.

“I'm going to kill you,” Derek sneered, glaring at both Jared and Colin. “I'm going to rip you both apart and eat your hearts, I promise you. I will kill you both!”

From the corner of his eye Colin saw his other father enter the cabin silently and pick up the discarded gun, his movements as silent as the night. 

The boy grinned. “You won’t kill us,” Colin declared, his head held high and his hand on his papa's swollen belly.

“And why is that?” Derek sneered at the boy as he started to move forward.

“Because my father is going to kill you.”

The sound of footsteps drew Derek’s attention and the moment he turned towards the door, a gunshot rung out. The silver bullet went straight through his cold heart and his life left him in a whoosh of breath. Derek dropped to the floor, dead in a pile of blood, his eyes staring lifelessly ahead. Jensen lowered the gun and tossed it back on the floor, snarling at the dead wolf lying still on the ground.

“Daddy!” Colin scrambled out of Jared’s hold and ran to his father, squealing in delight as his dad scooped him up.

The bravery was suddenly gone as his father hugged him and the little boy broke down, crying both from the fear of the events of the night and from the relief that his dad was finally here. Jensen hugged his son and shushed him, he rubbed Colin’s back soothingly to calm his pup, feeling his son’s heart pounding against his small chest.

As the boy clung to his father, Jared watched the sight with tears in his eyes. He was so relieved to have his mate back with them, grateful to see that he was safe. That tender moment gave Jared some relief for the pain. He took in the sight of Jensen, noting that Jensen was nude and covered in dirt, his hair a mess with a few stray leaves, patches of soil clinging to his strong toned body.

It was clear that Jensen had shifted; his clothes were gone, no doubt laying in shreds somewhere in the forest, the result of being ripped off his body as his human body transformed into a wolf. There was dirt under Jensen’s nails, evince that his paws had scraped up the damp ground as he ran.

A little bit of dirt was on his nose, the result of having his muzzle to the ground, his senses taking in the scents coming from the forest floor. He was panting softly and his eyes were blown from adrenaline, and from the thrill of the hunt.

To Jared, Jensen was the most breathtaking sight he’d ever seen, both in human and wolf form. He wanted to hug his mate and lay in his arms, wanted to kiss and touch the man he loved more than life itself, just to spend a few precious moments enjoying the love he felt for and from his Alpha.

Jared would get his chance but it would not be now; his baby was coming, the contractions were closer together now. He cried out in pain as another one hit and when it did, he felt something wet between his legs.

Jared held his breath and the tears fell down his cheeks in hot droplets as he realized his water had just broken.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh God,” Jared whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut as the contraction peaked. A low whimpering groan escaped his lips as the intense pressure built in his pelvis. The cry drew Jensen’s attention and he set Colin down, who instantly ran to Jared.

Quickly, Jensen walked over to the bed. He snatched up the blanket that was covering Jared’s feet and wrapped it around his waist, covering his genitals. There were no towels in the cabin because they didn’t stay there often so the blanket would have to do. 

With Jensen’s family being wolves and the occasional losing of their clothes when they shifted, being nude around each other was very common. Still, Jensen was Colin’s father and he did not wish to be exposed to his son longer than necessary. 

Jared arched his back and cried out in pain again and Jensen was right beside him in a flash.

“Jared, are you okay? Talk to me.” Jensen brushed his omega’s hair out of his face and rubbed his cheek, his eyes darting from Jared’s belly to his face.

“The baby’s coming, Jensen,” Jared grunted as he clutched his tummy. 

That was all Jensen needed to hear before he acted. He was going to deliver this baby but he would need some help. The alpha stood up and walked around the other side of the bed, taking his son into his arms before setting him on the floor. He kneeled before Colin and looked into his son's green eyes.

“Buddy, I have a big favor to ask. I need you to go get Jeff. Do you remember him?”

Colin nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his father’s silly question; of course he remembered Jeff—the man was not only a wolf and pack member but a very good friend of Jared and Jensen as well. The man had been over for birthday parties and back yard barbeques during football season, holiday celebrations and Jeff even watched over him on nights when his father’s went out to run and hunt. Jeff was a dear friend of both Jared and Jensen and he was practically a family member. He lived about ten miles from their house.

“Okay, listen up buddy,” Jensen said, his voice calm and soft but firm, a parental tone that had his pup’s full attention. “I want you to run to Jeff's house and tell him that papa is in labor. Tell him I am going to deliver the baby but we are going to need a ride to the hospital once the baby is here, we have to get her and papa checked out, to make sure they are okay. Can you do that for me?”

For a split second Colin looked terrified as if he would crumble. But then he gazed at Jared and saw his dad laying there in so much pain, tears in his eyes and a hand on his full belly, looking so hurt and scared. The boy felt a surge of bravery and he stood tall with his chin held high, showing his father that he could do this. Jensen was so proud of his pup; he saw the strong wolf his boy would become, saw the Alpha in him shining brightly.

“I can do this daddy,” Colin said confidently, his face set in determination.

Without another word he stripped out of his clothes and let his wolf emerge. The boy shifted with ease, as he had all the times before, his skin falling away as his blond fur broke the surface, covering every inch of his body. The second he was in wolf form he dashed out of the cabin, running full speed on his four legs, headed right for Jeff’s house.

With pride shining in his eyes, Jensen turned his attention to Jared. The contractions were close together now and the Omega wolf could barely catch his breath; Jared arched his back and pushed his belly out, spreading his legs wider to ease some of the growing pressure.

“Shh, it’s okay, Jay,” Jensen soothed. “I’m here, I gotcha.”

“How could you send him out there?” Jared grunted as the tears fell down his face, the fear for his child clenching in his heart. “How could you send our pup out there by himself? He is six years old and you let him go out into the woods all by himself, at night.”

“He will be okay, baby. I know it. He’s brave and he’s fast, so very fast; he can run just as fast as us. He’ll be okay, I know it. He’s strong, Jared. A fighter, just like you.”

Jared smiled softly, despite the pain. His mate was right—their son was strong and he could do this. Jared had faith in his boy. Jensen kneeled down between Jared’s legs and began to pull away the blankets that were covering Jared’s lower half. 

He tossed them away and pulled off his mate’s sweat pants, leaving Jared nude from the waist down. Shuddering from the cold, Jared’s attention was suddenly drawn back to the baby, feeling it moving inside him, making its way down the birth canal.

It was time; no more waiting, his baby was about to be born. Jared was excited and eager to have his daughter in his arms, but he was also scared. They were in a cabin in the middle of the forest with no modern medicine and no supplies to help with the delivery, no pain medication to help Jared. He had spent most of the evening in wet clothes in a freezing room and his health was a concern. 

What if something was wrong with his baby? What if her heath was failing due to the conditions he was in? What if they lost her now, at the end, after all this time and all these months?

Jared looked at Jensen, seeking comfort, needing reassurance. Jensen moved quickly and kissed him, a kiss filled with love and passionate devotion. Jared was comforted by his Alpha, believing that everything would be all right. Another painful contraction hit and the kiss was broken; Jared hissed and pulled away but the comfort Jensen gave stayed with him. 

The omega palmed his Alpha’s cheeks and smiled weakly. “I love you, Jensen. God, I love you so much.”

Jensen nuzzled Jared's face, kissing away the tears, soothing his mate. “I love you, Jared.”

Another shot of pain hit him, sharper than before, and Jared’s back arched as the next contraction hit him. He cried out in agony when he felt his birth canal expand, feeling the baby moving lower. An almost overwhelming urge to push took over.

“Jensen, I-I need to push,” Jared said. The pressure kept building in his hips and he felt like he was going to be split in two, his belly aching with pain. Jensen kissed his forehead quickly then kneeled on the bed in between his spread legs; he saw that Jared’s birth canal was open and that he was fully dilated. “Whenever you’re ready, Jay.”

This time the urge to push was unbearable and Jared groaned as he bore down. He pushed steadily, feeling the baby descend into the birth canal, the skin of his stomach rippling ever so slightly as his child moved. 

When the contraction was over Jared took the opportunity to gather his breath, drawing in a deep, ragged gulps. On the next contraction, he curled in on himself, holding his breath and pushing as hard as he could, feeling the intense pain as his birth canal stretched, the muscles giving way as the baby descended downward.

“There you go, Jared. That's it. Come on, baby. Push,” Jensen encouraged. “You're doing great, just like that.”

Jared grunted and he pushed until he couldn’t do it anymore. He collapsed and lay there panting until the next contraction hit. He felt the need to push once more and he bore down, giving it all he had. He screamed when he felt the birth canal expand wider, the skin stretching and burning as it gave away, allowing the baby to pass. 

He was sure he was going to tear but the skin remained intact. Jared pushed with all his might until he couldn’t anymore. He fell back onto the pillow, giving himself a moment to rest to gather his breath.

“Jared you’re doing so well,” Jensen soothed, knowing his mate was in distress. “You’re close, just a little bit more. You can do it. Just give me a few more really good pushes and it will all be over, our daughter will be here.”

Another contraction hit and Jared scrambled after it, curling up and pushing with all of his power. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, desperately straining to push the child from his body. Another contraction hit and Jared curled in on himself as he bore down with all his might.

“That’s it Jay,” Jensen encouraged as he watched the baby's head began to crown. “You can do it, push. Come on, Jared, push!”

Jared did as he was told, bearing down and pushing with everything he had. He screamed, loud and long, feeling the baby move within him. The entrance of the birth canal gave way and widened more and Jared gave one last hard push. In a big rush, all of the pressure on his hips was gone as the baby finally slid free of his body. 

A tiny, loud wail echoed in the room as the baby girl announced her presence to her proud fathers. Jared sagged in the bed with a broken gasp, his legs falling open, watching through tired eye lids as Jensen’s fangs elongated.

The Alpha held his child firmly in his arms and supported her as he leaned down. He used his fangs to slice the umbilical cord before he quickly tied it off. He then placed his ear to her chest, listing to her breathing and her heart. Jensen needed to make sure his daughter’s heart was beating steady and that her airways were clear, that no fluid was inside her lungs. 

To his relief she was breathing with ease and her heart was thumping with a steady pace. She looked like she was in good health, even after the events of the night. Feeling tears come to his eyes, Jensen nuzzled gently against his baby girl, offering her comfort and soothing her cries. He placed kisses to her cheeks and rocked her in his arms as the wriggling infant hiccupped quietly.

Jared had fresh tears in his eyes as he watched his alpha holding their daughter. He felt so much love for both of them and he knew he was truly blessed. His heart swelled with affection as he watched in awe, seeing Jensen holding their daughter in a tender embrace, seeing the pride and love in Jensen’s eyes as he looked at their baby girl. 

Once the baby quieted down, Jensen used one of the blankets to wipe her down, cleaning her face of the birthing fluid, then he wrapped her in another blanket. A beaming smile lit up his face as he moved to hand her to Jared. The omega took his daughter into his arms and hot tears rolled down Jensen’s cheeks as Jared held his daughter against his chest.

“I'm so proud of you, Jay,” Jensen said as he sat down beside his mate. “I love you, Jared. Love you so very much, sweetheart.”

Jared blushed and smiled, his adorable dimples creasing his cheeks. He was worn out and he wanted to sleep, but later—all he wanted to do now was hold his daughter and be with his mate. Jared leaned into Jensen’s embrace as his Alpha wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Jensen was warm, his body temperature always a few degrees higher than Jared’s, even despite the cold. 

Jared nuzzled into his chest, enjoying the comfort the familiar scent brought him. Jensen kissed Jared’s head and both parents gazed in wonder at the buddle of joy in the omega’s arms. The baby had the best traits of both of them; her cheeks were adorably chubby and sprinkled with freckles, just like Jensen. What little hair she did have was colored dark brown like Jared’s and she had tiny dimples.

“She’s beautiful, Jay,” Jensen whispered, in awe, his heart swelling with vast amounts of love for his baby girl and his mate.

“Yes she is,” Jared agreed, a beaming smile on his face as his daughter latched onto his finger.

Just then a truck pulled up outside the cabin. The two wolves recognized the truck as Jeff’s and they smiled with pride. Their son had done it—he had gotten help. He had proven just how strong he was—that he was truly born to be an Alpha. 

Jared suddenly shivered, feeling even more tired now than before, completely worn out now that the rush of the birth was over. Jensen hugged him tighter and rubbed his arms, trying to keep Jared and the baby warm as he watched Jeff and Colin climb out of the truck.

“It’s going to be okay, Jay,” Jensen smoothed. “We are going to get you to a hospital soon, back to the pack doctor, and get you and her checked out. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here, Jared, I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re safe.”

With Jensen’s endearing words Jared relaxed completely. He had been on edge all night, both from the birth and by Derek, but that was all behind them now. Jared looked up at his mate, seeing nothing but pure love and devotion sparkling in his bright green eyes.

“I love you, Jensen.” He whispered, voice so soft and sweet, and filled with so much affection.

Jensen smiled and kissed Jared’s forehead. “I love you, Jared.”


	6. Chapter 6

A warm and loving smile graced Jensen's lips as he walked into the bedroom. The sight that greeted him was one of his favorites. Jared was resting on their king sized bed, cuddled under a soft blanket, nursing their baby girl. 

He was grinning at the little infant, adoringly watching as Cassandra suckled his nipple. She was wrapped in her Care Bear blanket, warm and comfy in her papa’s arms. Jared watched as she placidly nursed from his nipple, his baby girl’s eyes closed in contentment as she drank from him.

It had been three weeks since she was born and both Cassandra and Jared were doing wonderfully. The night that Jeff took them to the hospital the doctor treated both her and Jared. To Jensen’s relief, both of them were healthy. Jensen thanked his lucky stars for whoever it was that had watched over them that night and kept them safe. After a short stay in the hospital, the Ackles pack went home where they started their lives as one big happy family. They settled in and everything was perfect as they lived happily ever after.

Colin was a proud big brother and he loved his baby sister. He was always helping his fathers out when it came to tasks such as changing her diaper. Jensen still remembered the night his son held their daughter for the first time. 

Jared and Colin were dressed in their pajamas and sitting in front of the fireplace. Colin was sitting on his papa’s lap when Jensen brought Cassandra over. The Alpha sat down and held her in his arms, smiling as Colin gazed at her in awe.

Sometime the little boy still couldn’t believe that he was a big brother. He was so excited to teach her everything, like how to ride a bike and swing upside down on the monkey bars, and how to get the prize out of the cereal box without their daddies finding out. He was going to be the best big brother in the whole wide world!

“Can I hold her now, daddy?” Colin asked, his arms outstretched towards his sister.

“Do you remember what we talked about buddy?” Jensen asked as he held Cassandra. “You remember how to hold her, how to support her head?”

Colin nodded. “Yes daddy. I have to hold her head and support her neck, and I have to be very gentle with her. Got to make sure she is safe.”

Jared and Jensen smiled, pride showing in their eyes. Their boy would make an excellent Alpha someday—already he was showing his strength and selflessness by putting others ahead of him. Jensen slowly placed Cassandra into Colin’s arms and the little boy held her close to his chest, just as he was supposed to. He had held his sister before a few times but only with Jared’s help, with his father’s arms guiding him. This time he held her himself, supporting her neck and head, embracing her in a perfect hold. 

That night Colin looked happier than ever before, even more joyful than the time he got to spend an entire day at the carnival. Jensen and Jared watched their children with love and deep affection showing in their eyes.

Jensen smiled at the memory as he walked over to his mate. Jared looked up and tilted his head, accepting a sweet kiss from Jensen. Their lips met in soft caresses, sweet and tender, and they didn’t break the kiss until a soft hiccup caught their attention.

Jared glanced down at the baby in his arms, smiling softly when he saw she was okay. “Where is Colin, Jensen? Is he still with Jeff at the park?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah the little guy wanted to stay just a bit longer so Jeff’s keeping an eye on him. I wanted to check in on you and her. How’s she doing?”

Jensen caressed his daughter’s chubby cheek and Jared continued to gaze in fondness at the contentedly suckling infant. “She’s good, been eating really well for a while but I think she’s getting a little sleepy now. She’s been dozing off a few times already so I think she’s almost done.”

Jared’s words couldn’t have been truer; no less than thirty seconds later, Cassandra stopped suckling and dropped off to sleep, her little mouth still wrapped around Jared’s nipple. The omega tenderly stroked her cheek, rousing her awake for a few more suckles, wanting his daughter to get a good meal. The baby nursed for a few more moments then she drifted back to sleep, clearly done for now. 

Climbing into bed next to Jared, Jensen cuddles with his mate, smiling fondly as his omega gently rocks the little bundle of joy in his arms. 

Later that night, once Colin and Jeff had returned home from the park, the pack enjoyed a family dinner together. Everyone ate in front of the fireplace, staying warm and cozy as they watched Colin perform a magic show. Jeff held Cassandra while Jared laid on the blanket with his head in Jensen’s lap. Throughout the night there were many laughs and much joy.

The wolves were pack and friends, but most of all, they were family.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: tattooeddevil
> 
> [Written for the 2013 werewolf big bang](http://werewolfbigbang.livejournal.com)


End file.
